The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree which was discovered as a limb mutation of known "Fuji" variety. "Fuji" is a late maturing variety of apple tree, which is picked in November to December. In comparison to "Fuji", the fruit of the apple tree of this invention is large or very large and contains much more fruit juice. In addition, the leaves and opened flowers of the apple tree of this invention are larger than that of the parent tree.
It is anticipated that these large or very large sized fruit will be more attractive to most segments of the consuming public from the standpoint of size and quality appeal, as compared to its parent "Fuji". The new variety has been named "Tensei". The genus and species of the new variety is Malus pumila Mill.
The new variety of apple tree has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by placing buds of "Tensei" on mature tree of other varieties. Such asexual reproductions have run true to the original discovery in every distinguishing respect by producing the large or very large sized fruit, leaf and opened flower described herein, to establish that the variety is stable.